


I really don't like you

by babyweis



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: But something happened, M/M, Mingyu is whipped, Sexual Tension, actor!junhui, hansol is done, junhui has a long hair, model!mingyu, no actual smut tho btw, soonyoung just tries to be a good manager, this was supposed to be just a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 14:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11922492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyweis/pseuds/babyweis
Summary: Junhui pretends not to care, when in reality he's still moping over his first love even after twelve years.In the end, it only takes one hot, stubborn model for that to change.





	I really don't like you

**Author's Note:**

> at the moment, i have one goal in life and it is to bring more jungyu fics to this world

 

  
"It's difficult, isn't it?"

Junhui shoots a look at the man talking, catches a glimpse of tan skin and a dazzling smile and shakes his head. "Not really."

The man talks again surprisingly fast, but there's no doubt of the moment of hesitation in the start. "Have you done modeling gigs before?"

"I have," Junhui responds, straightening his jacket before completely turning around to face the other. "For my movie posters."

The man has a nice laugh and sharp canines. He would look like a vampire if it wasn't for his tan skin.

"Movie posters," he repeats. Junhui watches how he pushes his hands in his pockets and tilts his head to the side. "You know, I wanted to become an actor when I was a kid."

"Why didn't you?"

The man gives another dazzling smile. "Because it's much more difficult than becoming a model."

Junhui rolls his eyes, and exactly at the same time his manager slides in between them.

"Ah, Junnie! This is Kim Mingyu, he's one of the best models in the entirety Asia. You're really lucky to pair up with him on your first photoshoot!"

The man, Mingyu, smiles even wider and nods at him. Junhui forces a smile, which dies right after the last sentence gets into his brain.

"Pair...up?" he asks, squinting his eyes as he looks at his manager. "Soonyoung-"

"Oh my gosh, don't tell me you didn't listen to me again. Excuse me Mingyu-shi, I'll go have a quick talk with him." Soonyoung offers the model an overly sweet smile and digs his nails in Junhui's arm as he drags him away.

Junhui hisses and pulls his hand free as soon as they are out of Mingyu's sight.

"What the hell was that about?"

"You can't keep your mouth shut, can you? Ah, he probably thinks you're really unprofessional, you really didn't listen when I explained earlier?"

"I did! I thought I was supposed to take a few more shots on my own and that's it?"

"You definitely didn't listen to me." Soonyoung grunts and shoves Junhui's chest with his forefinger. "You're one of the first openly gay actors working in South Korea. People look up to you and admire you, and you have to keep up the hype at all times. So, what's the use in having your first photoshoot without South Korea's favorite model being all over you? Nothing. There's no use. Don't you roll your eyes at me, young man!"

"Soonyoung, we're the same age-"

"So the company wanted you to take some hot couple shots with him. He's bisexual but he usually poses with female models, so this is good for him too! Now, lose that jacket."

"...what? The jacket? You know, you aren't making any sense," Junhui whines, mimicking Soonyoung's voice as he slaps the said man's shoulder. "Hot couple shots? I don't do porn, Soonyoung."

"Neither do I, so I guess we're good," comes the voice from behind him. Junhui freezes for a moment, giving Soonyoung his best icy glare before turning around to face Mingyu.

The photographer from his earlier shots is standing behind the model, looking extremely awkward and Junhui wants to disappear. Mingyu looks at him - and god, does this guy ever stop smiling? - and shrugs his shoulders. "We should apparently start."

"Oh yes, of course! I completely forgot the time. Go on, Junnie, go on - wait give me the jacket first!"

Junhui sucks in a deep breath and takes off his jacket, shoving it against Soonyoung's chest with a low _i'm going to get a new manager_ before turning around on his heels and making his way towards the set.

Mingyu chuckles behind him.

  


 

 

 

  
Junhui quickly comes to conclusion that Soonyoung wasn't lying when he said Mingyu is one of the best models in Asia. The man does his poses like he's been doing the same thing since birth, no matter what he's told to do; his hands on Junhui's hips, playing with Junhui's hair, face pressed against the curve of Junhui's neck.

Junhui would otherwise feel pretty lost in the company of such amazing model, but Mingyu also guides him along the way. It reminds Junhui of his dance teacher from when he was fifteen, he's just as gentle but just as purposive, making Junhui follow him like it's completely natural.

That same dance teacher was also his first serious crush.

"Good! That's good. Could you take your shirts off, both of you?"

There they go.

Junhui takes a step back from the model and watches how he does as he was told to do, as if it was a basic, every-day thing. Maybe for Mingyu it is. There are lots of male models posing shirtless on magazine covers, anyway.

This is what you get for wanting to try modeling, Junhui scolds himself in his mind as he grabs the hem of his shirt and pulls it over his head. A staff member comes to take the shirts away so they won't be seen on the pictures.

"Nice. Mingyu-shi, please sit down on the sofa again, thank you. Joonhwi-shi? Go on the sofa so your knees are on both sides of his thighs, and so you are facing him."

It takes Junhui only a few seconds to follow the orders, but apparently Mingyu is just as observant as he is. As the photographer gives them more instructions, for Mingyu to place his hands on Junhui's waist and for Junhui to place his right hand on Mingyu's hair and his left hand on Mingyu's shoulder, the model steals a glance at him.

"Are you nervous?" he asks. Junhui's eyes flicker to meet Mingyu's for a second before he responds with a low voice. "I'm not."

Their eyes meet again and Mingyu smirks at him.

"Just imagine this is one of your movie posters, pretty boy."

Junhui feels something flip inside his chest and he's about to tell the man that he doesn't act in movies that could have a poster like this, but forgets it as they are told to look at the camera and change the pose afterwards.

  


 

 

 

  
Soonyoung tells him he did very well, that their chemistry was great, that it's such a shame Mingyu isn't an actor so they can't make a movie together.

"It's only good! I wouldn't be able to stand him for such a long time," he grunts in response.

And of course it's just his luck to come face-to-face with Mingyu when he turns around.

More like face-to-neck since the guy is so freakishly tall, but anyway.

"Why?" the model asks, leaning down a little so they're on the same eye-level. "Am I that hot?"

"I-, no, definitely not," Junhui responds. He mentally kicks himself for actually stuttering. "You're just so annoying, really. Why do you keep appearing out of nowhere? Don't you know it's inappropriate to listen to other people's conversations? Ah, really, I can't stand rich brats like you, get out of my way," he rambles, shoving the model with his elbow as he marches past him towards the changing room.

He only gets to shut the door after himself for it to be opened again. There's a small 'click' as it's locked, and he has no time to turn around when there is a body pressed against his back and hands grabbing his shoulders.

"Why am I a rich brat?" comes Mingyu's voice, and Junhui feels the tension leave his body. He shakes the model's hands off his shoulders and turns around to face him.

"Only rich brats carry themselves with such a huge ego," Junhui responds, crossing his arms and eyeing Mingyu from head to toe. "In school, you were the popular guy with a new person hanging on your arm every week, weren't you?"

Mingyu laughs, again. "You are very interesting, Moon Junhui," he says then, lifting his hand to tug lone strands of Junhui's hair behind his ear. "Very interesting."

Junhui frowns. "Well, you aren't interesting at all, Kim Mingyu," he mutters.

"So, how come you observed me so well?" Mingyu asks, pushing his hands in his jeans' pockets and leaning down to look into Junhui's eyes, just like he did earlier.

Junhui hates how the model has the ability to catch him off guard.

"I always do that," he answers after a moment of silence, turning his back to Mingyu. "It's a habit."

"A habit, huh..."

Junhui rolls his eyes and unbuttons his jeans, shoving them down his legs and carelessly kicking them to the floor. He can feel Mingyu staring at him the entire time, but he decides to just change quickly and leave this place as soon as possible.

Yeah, right.

"Cute panties."

Junhui can feel his face burning up as he grabs his sweater and pulls it over his head. "They're not panties," he says, pulling the hem of his sweater down to hide his underwear.

"They had lace on them," Mingyu says. Junhui nearly chokes on thin air. "Excuse me," he starts, throwing Mingyu a look over his shoulder, "Do you always watch so closely when other people change?"

"If they are as pretty as you, then yes," comes the answer, and Junhui doesn't even bother to roll his eyes anymore.

  


 

 

 

  
"What do you want?"

Mingyu grins, leaning against the doorway with his elbow, way too close to Junhui for the latter's liking. "I told you, pretty boy. You're interesting."

"That doesn't exactly answer my question," Junhui says, quirking his eyebrow.

"You're good at thinking, aren't you? I'm sure you can solve it by yourself," the model answers, his eyes leaving Junhui for a moment to try and take a look around his apartment. Junhui scoffs and places his hand on the man's chest to stop him from moving further inside.

"Whatever. You can't just barge in my apartment like you own the place. Someone might see you. What are people going to think-"

"I'm pretty sure they'll see me a lot easier right here from the hallway than from inside of your apartment, so shouldn't you just let me in?"

Junhui looks at Mingyu and squints, knowing that the model is most likely right but not ready to admit it. "I'm busy," he says instead. "I'm reading a book."

"A book," Mingyu repeats, and seconds later a wide smile spreads on his lips. "I can just watch you read."

It takes Junhui a moment to realize that that's indeed what the model said, and he can't help but roll his eyes.

"You're crazy, I swear to god. Do you even realize how creepy you sound?"

"Creepy? Hey, many people would find it romantic," Mingyu says and leans down, his nose brushing against Junhui's. The latter takes a quick step back and somehow manages to stumble over a pile of shoes, losing his balance. And of course, his natural instinct tells him to grab a hold of Mingyu's shirt, causing the model to fall down with him in process.

Junhui somehow manages to keep his head from slamming against the floor during the fall, but he only has a short moment to appreciate that fact as he realizes that Mingyu is too close to him...again.

The man is staring back at him only a few inches away, his hands on both sides of Junhui's head and their legs tangled together.

Junhui probably should push Mingyu away and get up from the floor, but he doesn't. Mingyu blinks, and Junhui mirrors the action - and in that short moment the model leans even closer, his bangs tickling Junhui's forehead.

Junhui might have been the one to lean in for the kiss, but he's not exactly sure. But there is one thing he's exactly sure about at the moment; Mingyu is a damn good kisser.

He feels like he's melting, and not in a bad way. Mingyu's lips are warm and soft, but his kisses are rough, almost aggressive, barely giving Junhui any time to breathe.

When Junhui pulls away to catch his breath, his eyes catch the sight of the still open doorway. He swallows, turning his head to the side when Mingyu tries to lean in and kiss him again.

"The door," he manages to say in between his ragged breaths. Mingyu raises an eyebrow but seems to catch on pretty quickly as he gets up from on top of him. Junhui barely has the time to get up too, when the model has already shut the door and immediately goes back to kissing him.

Junhui takes a hold of Mingyu's shirt's collar to keep his balance as he starts pulling the man towards the bedroom. Mingyu follows without any complaints, still focused on the kiss while holding Junhui's hips in a tight grip.

It all happens very fast. One moment Junhui is opening the bedroom's door, and the next thing he knows he's already lying on the bed under Mingyu with both of their clothes gone somewhere in the floor.

Mingyu grabs Junhui's hair and pulls his head back, leaning in to press hungry kisses on his neck.

"Don't...leave marks," Junhui breathes out, digging his nails on Mingyu's skin as the latter sucks on his collarbone.

"I'll try," comes the answer, and Junhui has no other option than to accept that.

  


 

 

 

  
Mingyu did leave marks. Lots of them, actually.

Junhui stares at his bare body through the mirror and inhales deeply, trying to return his self-control which he apparently lost last night.

He leaves the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and makes his way towards the kitchen, almost running straight into Mingyu.

"You," Junhui hisses, shoving the model's forehead with his finger. "I thought I told you not to leave any marks! How am I supposed to hide these?"

"You are being ridiculous," Mingyu answers and pats Junhui's chest. "No one is going to see them if you don't go shirtless. Look, they're not even that high."

Junhui frowns, but doesn't get to say anything as the model continues right away. "Besides, did you even see my back? Do you have some kind of cat claws or something? Seriously, my manager is going to kill me..."

"What! Show me. Turn around! I can't believe this..." Junhui rambles, pulling Mingyu's shirt up as soon as the model turns around, and is met with angry red scratches marking the tanned skin.

"Y-you," Junhui stutters, feeling his face burn up. "Why didn't you say anything, you idiot?"

Mingyu pulls the hem of his shirt back down before turning around to face him again. There's a dumb grin on his face again, and Junhui kind of wants to punch him.

"Because it was hot, you fool," he responds and leans down to meet Junhui's eyes. Junhui scoffs and is just about to turn around to leave the scene, when he feels a hand grabbing the edge of his towel. His reflexes aren't fast enough, and the towel falls down to the floor.

Junhui kneels down after it, his eyes shooting up to see Mingyu disappearing to the kitchen. "I'm going to make some coffee for us. You have a coffeemaker, right?"

"Hey, Kim Mingyu!"

 

 

 

 

  
"You are so tense."

Junhui gives his best friend a pointed look and sighs afterwards. "You know I don't like formal parties, Hansol."

"Yeah," Hansol answers, leaning against the wall next to Junhui. "I don't either, but what can we do? The consequences of being rich."

"I'm not rich," Junhui answers with a roll of his eyes and crosses his arms across his chest. The ballroom is filled with people in tuxedos and gowns. Junhui has pulled his hair into a bun and is wearing a suit he bought five years ago for his friend's wedding.

"You are, Junnie. Rich and famous. And it doesn't mean you are a bad person."

Junhui looks at Hansol again and is just about to make a smartass comment in response, when he catches an awfully familiar sight of a tall man with a tan skin and a huge smile plastered on his face.

Their eyes meet across the hall, and after a few seconds of staring Mingyu nods. Junhui takes it as a simple greeting, and is about to go back to his own business when the model lifts his hand slightly and makes a small movement with his fingers, which one could read as "follow me". He gives Junhui another quick glance and then turns around, making his way out of the hall.

Junhui swears he's gone mad, as he leaves Hansol with the excuse of going to the restroom and actually follows the model.

Mingyu is waiting for him in the hallway, hands in his pockets and the familiar smile still on his lips. Junhui rolls his eyes and stops walking only when they are standing a few inches apart from each other. "Why are you here?"

"Rude," Mingyu snorts, his hand leaving his pocket to caress Junhui's cheek instead. "I was invited, obviously."

Junhui grabs his wrist and raises an eyebrow. "Do you seriously have to do this in a place where anyone can see us? Again?"

"It's exciting," Mingyu answers, drawing his hand back only to smooth Junhui's hair with it only a few seconds later. "This is cute," he says, the corner of his lips quirking up. "Are you trying to impress someone, looking like this? You even put on some eyeliner."

"Who would I want to impress? I'm already exhausted with this one model clinging onto me," Junhui responds, enjoying the fact that Mingyu actually goes speechless for a moment.

"...a model, huh?" Mingyu asks after the while of silence. "Is he that irritating?"

"He is," Junhui answers, taking a hold of Mingyu's black tie to pull his closer. "But you know, I think he's also kind of cute."

"Is that so?" Mingyu tilts his head, his hands coming to rest on Junhui's hips.

"Yeah," Junhui whispers and leans in for a kiss, suddenly forgetting about the fact that they are, indeed, in public for everyone to see.

Mingyu isn't any better as he deepens the kiss, grabbing a hold of Junhui's thighs and lifting him up from the ground. Junhui is quick to wrap his legs around the man's waist and his arms around his neck, feeling him smirk against his lips in response.

Right after he finds himself pressed in between the wall and Mingyu, the model biting on his lower lip to ask for a better access. Junhui parts his lips and lets him guide the kiss with his tongue.

Footsteps.

Mingyu lets him down, and he, still dizzy and out of breath, grabs the said man's hand and pulls him towards a nearby door. It's not locked, and after a quick glance he realizes it's a closet for cleaning supplies.

Junhui shoves Mingyu inside the closet and follows right after, closing the door afterwards. It's dark, the only light coming from the small space between the door and the floor, and very narrow. Junhui's face is pressed against Mingyu's neck, and both of them have their other foot shoved inside the same bucket.

The footsteps come closer, and pass by the door without any hesitation. Junhui releases the breath he was holding.

Too soon.

He can feel Mingyu move a little, and at the exact same time there is a not-so-quiet sound of something hitting the floor. Junhui slaps Mingyu's shoulder as hard as he possibly can.

"Fuck- what?"

"We are going to get caught, and it's your fault," Junhui hisses.

"It was an accident-"

The door is opened, and Junhui closes his eyes, partly because of the sudden light but mostly because of embarrassment.

When he opens them, he almost screams. Almost.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me," Hansol groans, rubbing his forehead. "I mean, Jun, seriously?"

Junhui grimaces and steals a glance at Mingyu, who is already staring back at him with confusion written all over his face.

"Uh," Junhui starts, carefully stepping his foot out of the bucket. "Let me explain."

 

 

 

 

  
"I love you," Mingyu says one day.

It's not at a special day, or at a special moment at that matter. It's not an anniversary of any sort. It's not after sex, when they are lying under covers with their legs tangled together. It's not when they are sitting outside in the balcony looking at the stars, or when Junhui is about to leave overseas to film for his new movie.

It's just another day when they both are free of their schedules. They are both wearing sweatpants and worn out tanktops, Junhui eating ice cream straight out of the tub while watching Mingyu play a video game.

They have known each other for seven months, been officially dating for five. It's not really a long time, and Junhui has been happy with just knowing that Mingyu likes him a lot.

Mingyu's character dies in the game, and the model groans in frustration. Junhui laughs at him, ice cream smeared in the corner of his lips. Mingyu turns his head to look at him, and after a moment of silence he says it.

_I love you._

Junhui told that to his dance teacher when he was fifteen, hands clutching the hem of his shirt and tears threatening to fall from his eyes. He got a sorry and a broken heart as an answer.

He's heard Hansol tell it to Seungkwan and his parents tell it to each other countless of times.

His friends and family have told that to him many times, but at times like that, the meaning is different.

Junhui has wondered a lot if he ever will hear those words directed to him in with the meaning being the other one.

At the age of twenty-eight, he does, at such an unexpected time one can't really blame him for bursting in tears afterwards.

"I love you too," he says, when Mingyu leans in to wipe his tears away.

Mingyu smiles and tells him that he knows.


End file.
